Liner top packers and liner hangers are commonly used together to seal a liner to a downhole tubular such as a casing or another liner. The liner hanger acts as an anchor during the process of setting the liner top packer seals. The liner hanger supports the liner top packer keeping the liner top packer stationary relative to the casing in which it is sealing as a force required to set the liner top packer is applied. Seal integrity and durability are desirable characteristics for such seals, as once set, liner top packer seals are often kept in place for long periods of time, often multiple years.
Typical liner top packer seals incorporate elastomers at the seal interface. Caustic fluids, high temperatures and high pressures encountered downhole often precipitate degradation of elastomeric seals. Degraded seals can develop leaks that can be costly to an operation whether left in place or replaced. When left in place, the quality of a production stream can suffer. When replaced, the cost of equipment and labor as well as costs of lost production, during replacement down-time, will accumulate. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for highly durable liner top packer seals.